Leon
is Dian's human partner and the oldest candidate of the Jewel Star Grand Prix. A guy from Austria, he has high awareness skills with magic and is also an excellent swordsman, who can use both magic and his swordsmanship. He can also turn his pen into a sword by using magic and uses it in any battle he fights. Miria has a crush on him and he admires Akari's determination in her magic studies. His past is tragic due to the loss of his dog, Roger, during his childhood before he met Dian. Dian encourages him to cheer up and never became depressed and shameful in front of the grave of Leon's departed pet. Leon's wish when he obtains the Jewel Star title is to be the king of Jewel Land and improve the relationship between the Human World and Jewel Land. He and Dian can cast magic using the Jewel Charm and has a magical costume, like the girls, but this isn't shown until episode 37. Personality Leon is known to be very kind and gentle and someone who does not hesitate when it comes to saving others from danger. In one episode where Miria was about to get hit with one of the light seeds, he threw himself and protected her from harm. In another episode, he was stung by a poisonous plant while trying to protect Labra. He is quite popular among girls, as shown in several episodes where the girls were cheering him on. In a certain episode, Marianne grew jealous when she saw Leon put his arm out to prevent Akari from falling and challenged her to a dress-making contest. He is the most responsible one out of the group, and despite his calm facade, he is shown to become agitated, such as when he was told by the Fountain Dragon that he lacked the trust for his friends due to his perfection. Skills Leon has a pen that he can magically turn into a sword. Trivia *The actor "Kenji Akabane", who before voiced Leon in Jewelpet Twinkle, voiced another character named Kouji Kabuto from Go Nagai's retelling of the original 1972 Mazinger Z Anime entitled "Shin Mazinger Shogeki! Z Hen". *Leon shares the same birthday as Sapphie, one of the Jewelpet mascot trio members. Gallery JPT Eyecatch 7.jpg|Leon's eyecatch. Leon in the openinh.jpg|Leon in the opening sequence. Leon Looking.jpg|Leon and Dian. Leon with Sara.jpg|Leon and Sara. Leon's Dream.jpg|Leon's Dream is to be king of Jewel Land. Leon's Sword.jpg|Leon's sword. Maria hugging Leon.jpg|Miria hugging Leon. Miria loves Leon.jpg|Miria loves Leon. Prince Charming.jpg|Leon's transformation revealed. Surprised.png|Admired Leon. Leon & Miria 2.jpg|Leon protects Miria. Miria Hugging Leon.jpg|Miria hugging Leon. 1401553845704.jpg|Leon fights. 1402928803005.jpg|Besides protecting Miria, he also protects other peoples like Akari. tv1272069478886.jpg|Leon's confused. 1412438988689.jpg|Leon. 1389448753768.jpg|Leon talking. 1389441705314.jpg|Injured Leon after being defeated by Alma during the Jewel Grand Prix. 1413560347226.jpg|Leon training. 1413560599919.jpg|Leon & Dian. 1414431504679.jpg|Leon & Sara. 1417785986635.jpg|Leon holding a sword. 1428496383020.jpg|Miria admired of Leon. 1428581733196.jpg|Leon pats Miria in the head. tv1272069381194.jpg|Leon sitting on the tree. Leon.jpg|Leon. Leon & Sara.jpg|Leon & Sara. Leon & Sara 2.jpg|Leon & Sara. 2 Leon & Nicola.jpg|Leon & Nicola. Leon & Nicola 2.jpg|Leon & Nicola. 2 Leon & Nicola's Jewelstars.jpg|Leon & Nicola. 3 Leon, Sara & Miria 2.jpg|Leon, Sara & Miria. Leon, Sara & Miria.jpg|Leon, Sara & Miria. 2 Hqdefault-0.jpg|Young Leon crying after the loss of his dog. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Category:Non-Jewelpets Category:Males